creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Als die Venus blutete - Teil 2 - Adventskalender 2019
Türchen 11 Autor: The dark Antichrist Als die Venus blutete Teil 2: Jagd '' '' Und just in dem Moment, als der Geruch des Blutes sich in ihren Nasen verfing, erwachte in ihnen die unstillbare Lust nach Sünde. Diese dann geleitete sie auf Pfade, welche mit den Leichen der Unschuldigen gepflastert und über den die größten aller Unheiligen wie Könige getragen werden sollten, während das Blut der Venus wie ein roter Regen vom Himmel fiel, um sie auf ewig in ihrer Begierde gefangen zu halten. '' '' 17. Dezember ' ' Liebe Livia, ich hoffe, dieser Brief erreicht dich noch, bevor das Weihnachtsfest beginnt. Gerade während der Feiertage muss ich immerzu an dich denken und daran, was mir mit dir alles verloren gegangen ist. Du hast so viel Leere zurückgelassen, dass ich sie wohl in diesem Leben nie wieder auszufüllen vermag, doch natürlich verstehe ich, weshalb du getan hast, was du tatest. Gerade jetzt wäre ich ungemein dankbar für deinen Beistand gewesen, denn seit ich vor zwei Tagen den örtlichen Weihnachtsmarkt besuchte, fühle ich mich verfolgt, fast schon gejagt. Ich weiß, das mag für dich jetzt ziemlich paranoid klingen, doch mir sind einige wirklich beunruhigende Dinge in letzter Zeit aufgefallen. Der Weg, den ich immer nehme, wenn ich mit Carly draußen gegen Abend Gassi gehe, war bisher immer vollkommen leer gewesen und nur ganz selten ließ sich im Laufe des Spaziergangs eine einzelne Person in der Ferne erkennen, doch seit kurzem fallen mir immer wieder allerlei zwielichtige Gestalten auf, die in irgendwelche Gärten stehen, im Park herumlungern oder einfach nur in ihren Autos sitzen, die am Straßenrand parken. Was mich so sehr beunruhigt, ist nicht, dass ich plötzlich Gesellschaft bekommen habe, sondern dass diese Menschen keiner nennenswerten Tätigkeit nachgehen. Selbst wenn sie nur auf ihr Handy gucken würden, wäre ich mehr als beruhigt, doch sie stehen meist einfach stumm und starr da, so als wären sie nicht einmal wirklich lebendig. Fast schon wie Zombies oder noch eher Wachsfiguren. Dieser Anblick alleine jagt mir schon eine Heidenangst ein, doch was mich nur noch mehr schaudert, ist die Tatsache, dass ich bisher noch nie ihre Gesichter gesehen habe, denn obwohl die Straßenlaternen meine tägliche Route gut ausleuchten, vermögen sie es dennoch jedes Mal, ihr Antlitz vor mir zu verbergen, so als würden sie um keinen Preis von mir erkannt werden wollen, was in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie mich so auffällig zu beobachten scheinen, fast schon lächerlich wirkt. Heute war ich kurz davor, einen dieser Leute anzusprechen, doch kurz bevor ich mich dazu durchringen konnte, bekam ich Zweifel. Ich möchte nicht unbedingt den Teufel an die Wand malen, aber ich habe langsam Angst davor, dass diese Menschen mir womöglich etwas antun könnten. Bitte melde dich bald und ruf mich irgendwann mal wieder an. Deine neue Nummer hast du mit dem letzten Brief leider nicht mitgeschickt. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut. Du wirst vermisst. Liebe Grüße und frohe Weihnachten wünscht dir Lilly 18. Dezember ,,Mama…? Mama.“ … ,,Was ist denn mit ihr, Papa? Ist sie wieder in einer ihrer… du weißt schon – Phasen?“ … ,,Papa? Du auch?“ … ,,Was ist denn nur los mit euch? Hey! Warum sagt ihr denn nichts? Schwester!“ … ,,Ja bitte? Was kann ich für…?“ ,,Was stimmt denn mit den beiden nicht? So schlimm hat es ja noch nie um sie gestanden.“ ,,Ich fürchte, dass sie einfach einen schlechten Zeitpunkt erwischt haben. Bisher hat sich ihre Demenz meistens nachts am stärksten geäußert, aber seit heute ist das hier nun schon den ganzen Tag ihr Dauerzustand. Ich denke, alles, was sie tun können, ist abzuwarten, ob sich ihr Zustand heute noch verbessert oder ob sie lieber morgen nochmal vorbeikommen möchten.“ … ,,Können – können sie mich denn wenigstens hören?“ ,,Das ist schwer zu sagen – möglich wäre es natürlich, aber versprechen kann ich es ihnen leider nicht, so gerne ich das auch täte.“ … ,,Mama? Mama, bitte sag doch was. Bitte Mama, sieh mich an…“ … ,,Sie – hey, Mama. Na, alles gut? Ich wollte dich nochmal besuchen kommen, da ich ja jetzt längere Zeit nicht zu dir konnte.“ ,,Die, die haben mir meine Kette weggenommen…“ ,,Was? Welche… Schwester, wissen sie, was sie meint?“ ,,Sie spricht wahrscheinlich von ihrem Kruzifix. Wir mussten es ihr vor drei Tagen wegnehmen, da sie im Wahn versucht hat, sich mit der daran befindlichen Kette zu strangulieren, aber das hatten wir ihnen ja schon erzählt.“ ,,Ja schon, nur ich wusste nicht, dass es ihre Kette war. Keine Sorge, Mama, du bekommst deine Kette schon noch wieder.“ ,,Ich, ich brauche sie jetzt. Hier ist etwas, wofür ich sie brauche. Bitte Kindchen, bring mir meine Kette.“ … ,,Wären sie so nett? Ich bleibe auch solange bei ihr und nehme sie ihr dann wieder ab.“ ,,Natürlich. Einen Augenblick bitte.“ ,,Keine Sorge, Mama, sie holt deine Kette.“ … ,,Wer sind sie denn, mein Kind?“ ,,Was… Mama, ich bin es, Lilly. Erkennst du mich nicht?“ ,,Sind sie eine von denen?“ ,,Von denen? Wen meinst du?“ ,,Sie haben schwarze Jacken und Handschuhe getragen und einer von ihnen hatte einen großen Stock in der Hand. Und gesungen haben sie, das war sehr schön. Allerdings haben sie nur ganz leise gesungen, um die Schwestern draußen nicht zu stören, weißt du.“ … ,,Was stimmt nicht mit ihnen, Kindchen? Sie sind ja ganz blass.“ ,,Nur ein bisschen schwindelig, das ist alles.“ ,,Sie sollten sich hinlegen, Liebes. Oh… na sieh einer an, es tritt ja. Wie ein wildes Fohlen.“ … ,,Hier ist die Kette.“ ,,Dankeschön. Guck mal, Mama, deine Kette…“ … ,,Moment mal, das Kreuz ist ja so verdreht – ich bin mir eigentlich auch ziemlich sicher, dass das Kruzifix meiner Mutter golden war und nicht rot.“ ,,Merkwürdig. Das ist mit Sicherheit die Kette, mit der sie sich zu erwürgen versucht hat. Eine andere hatte sie nicht.“ ,,Der Mann…“ ,,Welchen Mann meinst du denn, Mama?“ ,,Der Mann mit dem Stock und den schwarzen Handschuhen – er hat es genommen, aber er hat mir sofort ein neues geschenkt. Ist das nicht nett gewesen?“ … ,,Ahhh!“ ,,Papa? Papa, was ist denn los?!“ ,,Hinweg mit dir! Dein Blut soll mich nicht weihen, Weib! In Gottes Namen, geh fort von mir!“ ,,Da soll mich doch der Teufel holen, Klaus, was regst du dich denn so fürchterlich auf?“ ,,Ihre Seele ist schwarz. Da ist nichts mehr in ihr außer Finsternis!“ ,,Mama, was hat er denn?“ ,,Er versteht es nur noch nicht, Kindchen, aber das wird er – bald sogar – sehr, sehr bald.“ … 19. Dezember ' ' Es war so ein eigenartiger Tag, wie ich ihn zuvor selten erlebte. Als ich heute Morgen einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf, standen vor der Haustür vier Männer, die ich vorher noch nie gesehen habe. Klar, das mag jetzt nicht gerade ungewöhnlich erscheinen, doch sie standen nicht einfach nur da und warteten darauf, dass ihnen irgendjemand die Tür öffnen würde. Nein; stattdessen starrten sie nach oben und suchten die Fenster des Hauses ab. Zwar wohnte ich im dritten Stock und man konnte mich sicherlich nicht von dort unten sehen, erst recht nicht, da es noch sehr früh und demnach recht dunkel war, doch irgendwie beschlich mich abermals diese schauderhafte Paranoia, die mich nunmehr schon seit fast vier Tagen plagte. Vielleicht erkannten sie die Namen auf den Klingeln nicht (die wirklich sehr stark verwischt waren) oder sie hatten ihre Handys vergessen, um demjenigen, auf den sie warteten, zu schreiben, dass er doch bitte herunterkommen sollte, weshalb sie jetzt die Fenster absuchten, in der Hoffnung, einen Blick auf die betreffende Person zu erhaschen und sie über ihr Warten in Kenntnis zu setzen. Vielleicht aber hatten sie sowohl geklingelt als auch die Macht von WhatsApp verwendet, um ihr Vorhaben anzukündigen, und schauten nur durch die Gegend, weil sie in ihrer Wartezeit nichts Besseres zu tun hatten. Das alles hätte sein können, und es reichte für eine kurze Zeit aus, um mich zu beruhigen, doch als ich eine gute halbe Stunde später wieder aus dem Fenster sah, brachte es auch nichts mehr, mir eher unwahrscheinliche Szenarien einzureden, um mein Gemüt abzukühlen, denn sie standen wieder da – oder immer noch? Wie schon zuvor suchten sie noch immer die Fenster des Hauses ab und nebenbei beschlich mich zudem das Gefühl, dass sie sich in der ganzen Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal bewegt hatten. Was jedoch meinen Puls weiterhin nach oben trieb, war die Tatsache, dass nun nichtmehr nur vier, sondern sieben Menschen dort unten standen und die Gesichter nach oben richteten. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, denn auch mein verzweifelter Versuch, mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie einfach kurz weg waren, um Freunde zu holen und nun wieder hier waren, um den achten im Bunde abzuholen, schien nicht glaubwürdig genug für mich zu sein. Langsam wich ich von der Fensterbank zurück, ging ins Wohnzimmer und legte mich hin. Dann schloss ich die Augen und war binnen von Sekunden, trotz eines doch recht ausgeprägten mulmigen Gefühls, eingeschlafen. Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich wirklich einigermaßen friedlich schlafen sollte. … 20. Dezember ' ' ,,Polizeistelle Runan, Kommissar Iwanow mein Name, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?“ Lilly: Ja, guten Abend… hier spricht Lilly Burlov. Ich – Ich glaube, ich werde verfolgt. K. Iwanow: Wo befinden sie sich gerade? Besteht für sie momentan eine Gefahr? Lilly: Nicht direkt, aber ich fühle mich schon sehr, naja, bedroht. Gerade eben bin ich noch in meiner Wohnung und ich habe auch schon die Tür abgeschlossen und die Jalousie heruntergelassen, aber ich habe wirklich furchtbare Angst, das Haus zu verlassen. K. Iwanow: Und können sie mir schildern, weshalb sie sich bedroht fühlen? Lilly: Nun… eigentlich war bis eben noch nichts Wirkliches vorgefallen; eine Gruppe Männer stand plötzlich vor meinem Haus und hat die Fenster abgesucht. Da ich ja in einem Mehrfamilienhaus lebe, dachte ich zuerst, dass sie wegen jemand anderen dort seien, aber nach einer halben Stunde standen sie noch immer vor meiner Tür, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sich nun auch ein paar Frauen dazugesellt hatten. Das war der Moment, an dem ich schon ein wenig skeptisch wurde, aber da ja nicht wirklich was passiert war, habe ich mich einfach nur vom Fenster entfernt und hab mich schlafen gelegt. Und dann bin ich vor ungefähr einer Viertelstunde aufgewacht und habe erneut aus dem Fenster gesehen in der Hoffnung, dass die Menschen inzwischen doch endlich verschwunden wären. K. Iwanow: Und sie waren noch immer da, ja? Lilly: Mehr noch – es waren schon wieder mehrere dazugekommen, aber nicht nur ein paar, sondern Dutzende. Die ganze Treppe, der Garten, der kleine Hof und die Einfahrt waren komplett mit Menschen zugestellt. K. Iwanow: Und was taten sie? Lilly: … nichts. Sie starrten einfach nur nach oben, so als warteten sie auf etwas oder eher jemanden. Sie wirkten fast ein wenig enttäuscht, beinahe traurig. Es war einfach so unfassbar eigenartig, dass ich kaum in Worte fassen kann, was ich bei diesem Anblick empfunden habe. K. Iwanow: Hat sich sonst noch etwas Ungewöhnliches ereignet? Lilly: Und ob. Das Gruseligste habe ich ihnen ja noch gar nicht berichtet. Vor etwa zehn Minuten haben einige von ihnen plötzlich zu weinen begonnen. Vermutlich, weil dieser eine Typ, der schon zu den ersten der Gruppe gehörte, angefangen hat, eine Art Rede oder sowas zu halten. Leider habe ich nicht verstanden, was er sagte. Dann haben plötzliche alle Kerzen hervorgeholt, diese angezündet und sie nach oben gehalten. Zunächst schien der Fall für mich klar zu sein und ich versuchte, mir das Ganze als eine Art Trauerfeier zu erklären, da vielleicht irgendein Mieter unter mir oder so gestorben war. Zuerst war ich beruhigt, aber da war dieses ständige Gefühl von Misstrauen in meinem Hinterkopf, also habe ich meinen Vermieter angerufen und gefragt, ob in letzter Zeit irgendwer im Gebäude verstorben sei. Kommissar Iwanow… bis auf mich und Sascha hat seit fast sieben Jahren niemand mehr in diesem Haus gewohnt und laut des Vermieters gab es auch nie einen Todesfall, geschweige denn Trauerfeiern für irgendjemanden… K. Iwanow: Hat sich noch mehr ereignet oder ist die Situation seither unverändert geblieben? Lilly: Natürlich, noch viel mehr. Bitte schicken sie endlich jemanden her, wie viel muss ich ihnen denn noch erzählen, bevor sie mir glauben, dass ich mich in Gefahr befinde?! K. Iwanow: Bitte erheben sie nicht ihre Stimme. Ich habe bereits vor fünf Minuten einen Streifenwagen in ihrer Nähe kontaktiert, sie sollten also bald bei ihnen sein. Lilly: Danke – bitte entschuldigen sie. K. Iwanow: Also, was war noch so passiert, nachdem sie das Gespräch mit ihrem Vermieter geführt hatten? Lilly: Es war grässlich, ich… zur Hölle nochmal, es ist einfach… Nach etwa fünf Minuten haben sie sich alle perfekt synchron das heiße Wachs auf ihre Gesichter träufeln lassen. …'' ''Sie haben sich allesamt erblinden lassen… Ich weiß nicht, was hier vor sich geht, aber ich habe furchtbare Angst. Wer weiß, was diese Menschen mit mir vorhaben, falls sie es tatsächlich auf mich abgesehen haben sollten. K. Iwanow: Bleiben sie jetzt ganz ruhig. Wo sind sie gerade? Lilly: Im Wohnzimmer. Ich stehe am Fenster, aber ich habe mich geduckt, damit sie mich nicht sehen. Vorhin hatte ich nämlich kurz gedacht, dass mich einer von ihnen entdeckt hat, aber das war wohl zu meinem Glück nur Einbildung. K. Iwanow: Was immer sie tun, bleiben sie von dem Fenster weg. Lilly: Ich hatte auch nicht vor, mich der Masse zu präsentieren. Wo bleiben denn nur ihre Leute? K. Iwanow: Sie sind sicher schon fast da, nur bleiben sie bitte ruhig, in Ordnung? Lilly: Mhm… aber können sie bitte weiter mit mir reden, bis ihre Kollegen eintreffen? K. Iwanow: Sicherlich. Nur beruhigen sie sich, in Ordnung? Lilly: Gut. …'' '',,Mutter… Mutter!“ K. Iwanow: Was war das? Lilly: Das war einer von ihnen. Sie haben ‚Mutter‘ gerufen… Sie sind also doch hinter mir her. Verdammt! K. Iwanow: Bitte bewahren sie die Ruhe, sonst machen sie unnötig auf sich aufmerksam. ,,Freunde! Seht und staunet! Habe ich euch nicht versprochen, dass ihr erst dann sehen werdet, wenn euer Augenlicht euch nicht länger die Wahrheit verschweigt?! Könnt ihr sie spüren, die Wärme, die von ihr ausgeht? So verdorben wie Asche und doch zugleich rein wie die Flamme eines jeden Feuers! Das Feuer reinigt uns alle, umschließt uns und befreit uns von allen Leiden und Nöten, die wir in uns tragen! Es wird sie einfach in Asche verwandeln und vom Winde davontragen lassen! Doch wachet stets, denn nicht alles, was rein ist, verspricht Erlösung; denn während das Feuer unseren Schmerz verkohlt, lässt das Wasser uns mit ihm gemeinsam ertrinken. Es gibt keine Rettung für jene, die sich seinen Wassern zuwenden, die versuchen, unsere inneren Flammen zu löschen! Lasset uns stattdessen der Mutter huldigen und jeden Tropfen zu weißem Rauch verdampfen lassen!“ Lilly: Mein Gott… was sind das denn nur für Menschen? Bitte helfen sie mir… schnell. Bitte… bitte… bitte… K. Iwanow: Was tun sie? Lilly: Sie lachen… sie lachen alle so schauderhaft, dass mir kalt wird. Was für Menschen tun so etwas? Ich… ,,Ah Brüder, kommt herbei, wir haben euch bereits erwartet. Stört ihren Frieden noch nicht, aber lasst sie wissen, dass ihr in Gedanken bei ihr seid, so wie wir es seit Stunden tun. Sie ist zwar der Meinung, wir sehen sie nicht, was auch vollkommen richtig ist, aber jetzt, da unsere Sicht uns nicht mehr trügt und belügt, spüren wir ihre Präsenz ganz deutlich durch unsere Leiber strömen.“ K. Iwanow: Was ist los? … So antworten sie doch. Lilly: Sie sind hier…? Aber warum… K. Iwanow: Wie ich sehe, missachten sie gerne die Befehle von Autoritätspersonen. Ich sagte doch, dass sie nicht aus dem Fenster sehen sollen. Lilly: Was - was halten sie da in der Hand…? K. Iwanow: Das? Das ist nur eine Kerze. Bald schon wird es soweit sein. Bald schon werde ich dich sehen – Mutter… Lilly: Großer Gott, bitt nein! Was ist denn hier nur los? Ihr seid doch alle wahnsinnig!!! ,,Mutter! Mutter! Mutter!“ …'' '''21. Dezember' Blogeintrag vom 21. Dezember 2019: Hallo an alle da draußen. Mein Name ist Lilly Burlov und dieser Blog ist meine letzte Chance auf Hilfe, denn ich werde seit geraumer Zeit von einer Gruppe Unbekannter verfolgt und bedroht. Ich erwarte in wenigen Tagen mein erstes Kind, und bisher ist die Schwangerschaft ohne jegliche Probleme verlaufen, doch seit ich vor kurzem von einem seltsamen Mann auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt angesprochen wurde, werde ich von zwielichtigen Menschen beschattet, die mich auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen und sich letzte Nacht sogar vor meinem Haus versammelt haben, das ich seitdem nicht mehr verlassen wollte, da ich Angst habe, sie könnten wir etwas antun. Ich habe versucht, die Polizei um Hilfe zu bitten, doch wie sich herausstellte, waren sie ebenfalls in diese ganze Sache involviert, und nun habe ich einfach niemanden mehr, an den ich mich wenden könnte. Ich möchte einfach nur eines wissen: Gibt es da draußen noch andere, die Ähnliches durchmachen oder durchgemacht haben wie ich? Bitte helft mir. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll. Mein Freund ist wie so oft unterwegs und ich weiß nicht, wann er zurückkehren wird. Ich habe keine Familie, bei der ich unterkommen könnte, und selbst wenn, wüsste ich nicht, wie ich zu ihnen gelangen sollte, wenn diese Menschen mich wie Schlosshunde bewachen. Ich wohne am Rande einer Stadt, deren Gestank man ohnehin schon vom Weiten riecht, und selbst wenn ich tagelang hier in meinem Haus verweile, so würde dennoch niemals jemand auf die Idee kommen, mir zu helfen, geschweige denn mich überhaupt zu suchen. Ich flehe euch an, bei allem, was mir heilig ist, BITTE sagt mir, was ihr wisst. Ich habe solche Angst. 22. Dezember Lilly: Bitte… bitte geh‘ ran… ,,Hallo?“ Lilly: Sascha, bist du’s? Sascha: Wer denn sonst? Du hast doch mein Handy angerufen. Lilly: Ja… entschuldige. Sascha: Also was willst du? Lilly: Ich werde verfolgt. Sascha: Von wem? Deinem Fresswahn, durch den du in den letzten Monaten unaufhaltsam in die Breite gewachsen bist? Lilly: Sascha, bitte hör‘ mir zu. Irgendjemand steht hier vor meinem Haus und… Sascha: Haha, dein Haus, ja? Du meinst diese Dreckswohnung, für die ich die Miete bezahle, oder hast du zufällig im Lotto gewonnen und hast das Haus deiner senilen Eltern gekauft? Und wer bitteschön sollte auf dich vor dem Haus denn warten? Kein Schwein kennt dich hier; wenn überhaupt, dann würde jemand zu mir wollen, aber zu dir… Oder ist das einer von deinen früheren Stechern, der wieder mal Höhlenforscher in deiner ausgeleierten Fotze spielen will? Lilly: Sascha, bitte hör‘ auf damit! Ich meine es ernst, irgendwer… Sascha: Halt bloß dein Maul! Wenn du noch einmal in diesem Ton mit mir sprichst, dann fliegst du sofort aus der Bude raus, und es ist mir egal, ob du dein Dreckskind in irgendeiner Gosse gebären und es auffressen musst, um nicht zu verhungern, ich habe keine Verpflichtungen dir gegenüber, also halt deine dumme Fresse! Lilly: Sascha, ich… Sascha: Wie war das? Wolltest du noch irgendetwas sagen? Lilly: …'' Sascha: ''Hab‘ ich mir gedacht. Jetzt hör‘ damit auf, dich hier so aufzuspielen und zu tun, als würde sich auch nur ein Mensch in diesem Scheißloch für dich und deinen blöden Fötus interessieren. Reg‘ dich ab und nimm’s wie ‘ne Frau und nicht wie ein dämliches kleines Mädchen. Du bist ja noch nicht einmal in der Lage, um zu… Lilly: Sascha? Sascha, was ist los? Sascha: …Hey, was soll der Scheiß?! Verpisst euch, ihr verfickten Schwanzlutscher oder ich… Aaaaah!!! Lilly: Sascha!? Sascha!!! Sascha: …'' Lilly: ''Sascha? Sascha: Ich – bin frei… Lilly: Sascha, was redest du da? Was ist passiert?! Sascha: Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles ist in Ordnung. Lilly: Sascha, was ist das für ein Knistern? … Sascha, antworte mir, was in Gottes Namen ist das für ein Knistern?! Sascha: So hört sich Liebe an… Meine unbegrenzte Liebe zu dir ist entflammt. Jetzt kann ich dich endlich sehen – Mutter… …'' '''23. Dezember' Lieber Darius, ich weiß, ich habe dir schon lange keinen Brief mehr zukommen lassen, doch ich weiß einfach nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden sollte. Mama und Papa waren so abweisend wie nie zuvor, als ich sie heute besuchte, und ich befürchte, dass es bald mit ihnen zu Ende gehen wird. Es wirkt nun so, als hätten sie nach all den Jahren aufgegeben. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du sie wiedersehen wirst, aber noch viel mehr hoffe ich, dass ich ''dich wiedersehe, falls ich das, was mir in den letzten Tagen zugestoßen ist und vermutlich noch zustoßen wird, nicht überleben sollte. Ich habe solche Angst; so sehr, dass ich alles hinter mir ließ. Die Wohnung habe ich durch die alten Kellerräume verlassen, die in Verbindung zu irgendwelchen unterirdischen Tunneln standen, durch die ich bis zum großen Weideland außerhalb von Runan gelangte. Ein Glück, dass der Vermieter mir dies zumindest noch mitteilte, als er mir den Wohnungsschlüssel übergab, denn eigentlich wollte er sich wenig bis gar nicht zu dem Haus äußern, aber er meinte wohl, dass die Tunnel ja ein gewisses Einbruchsrisiko darstellten, auch wenn kaum einer von ihnen wusste, und hat mich daher über sie aufgeklärt. Doch genug davon, schließlich ist das nicht sonderlich relevant, nicht wahr? Jedenfalls habe ich die Stadt verlassen und bin mit dem Bus auf dem Weg ins Nirgendwo. Es ist mir völlig egal, wohin er mich bringt, Hauptsache, ich kann diesen schauerlichen Ort endlich hinter mir lassen und Gottseidank habe ich das auch inzwischen so gut wie geschafft. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich landen werde, wie meine Zukunft aussehen wird oder ob ich diese ganze Sache unbeschadet überstehe, aber mir ist klar geworden, dass ich jetzt für mein Baby da sein muss. Es hat schon mehrere Male getreten und ich merke, dass es schon sehr bald soweit sein wird, dass mein Kleines das Licht der Welt erblickt. Ich bin so glücklich, ich kann es kaum glauben, dass ich all die Zeit lang so abgeneigt von ihm war. Schließlich ist es ein kleines Wunder, und auch wenn es durch Hass gezeugt wurde, so heißt das schließlich nicht, dass es auch in Hass geboren werden muss. Ich fürchte mich wirklich vor der Zukunft, aber zugleich freue ich mich auch sehr darauf. Und selbst falls mein Plan scheitern sollte, so habe ich dennoch die Hoffnung, dass ich dich dann wiedersehe. Ich vermisse dich schrecklich und ich wünschte, du wärst hier bei mir. Du fehlst mir… In Liebe Lilly '''24. Dezember' … Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit